


The Castle at Trost

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attention all Citizens of Trost County!</p><p>Rumors that the Count's inner circle consists entirely of blood drinking vampires are utterly ridiculous and of course completely without merit. Even if the count was such a beast, he would still be uninterested in your beautiful maiden daughters.</p><p>On that note, prostitutes knocking on the castle gates in the hours past sundown will be immediately turned away without question. Regardless of how much neck they show.</p><p>All citizens are also reminded that attempting to bribe any agent of the Count with sexual favors will be punished by thirty lashes. </p><p>Noble Decree, Sealed by Count Irvin Smith, Summereve 162</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For SnK Kink Meme
> 
> If any of you have followed this fill on the Kink meme, you will know that I have currently left it incomplete on the last chapter. Rest assured that the posting of this fic on AO3 means I will finish it. 
> 
> As many can probably guess, I took inspiration from Dracula in this fic (the books, not the movies), as well as assorted vampire lore, and my own knowledge of medieval times. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

_Attention all citizens of Trost County!_

_All citizens are warned to cease harassing the Count's Guard whenever they are out of the Castle. This includes behaviors such as yelling out insult to them as they pass and waving religious icons in their face._

_Rumors that the Count's Guard consists entirely of blood drinking monsters are of course untrue and completely ridiculous. These rumors are an insult to the good name of the Count's Guard. Willfully spreading these rumors is slander on the good name of the Count and will be treated as such._

_Citizens are also reminded that interfering with the Count's Guard is punishable by either lashings and/or imprisonment depending on the severity of the offense. Assaulting any member of the Guard is punishable by death._

_Noble Decree, Sealed by Count Irvin Smith, Wintereve 254_

\---

Count Irvin stood by the window and stared out at the crumbling west watchtower. The castle had held up surprisingly well, but the centuries were starting to take their toll. He was going to have to hire some craftsmen to fix everything.

A small smile crossed his face. He could probably find stone masons and carpenters among the Marian refugees. Most of them had never even heard of Trost before they came here, and would be blissfully unaware of his retainers and his reputation. Even better, many were so desperate, they would take whatever he was willing to offer as payment.

He'd have to warn everyone to leave them alone, but he didn't see that being an issue.

The War in the neighboring Kingdom of Maria has sent a flood of refugees across the borders to his little county of Trost. Many in the city complained bitterly about the refugees and the small tent city they had established outside the walls. For Irvin and his coven however, the refugee camp proved to be a fertile hunting ground, teeming with people who did not know nor trust each other and thus would not notice the disappearances as easily.

A knock at the door broke his reflection. He turned around to face it as it opened up and one of his Elite Guardsmen steeped in.

"Ah, Petra, have you discovered who has been hunting in the refugee camp without our permission?"

Petra nodded. "We have Milord. Mike was able to track down three fledglings who have apparently been the ones preying on the refugees."

Irvin nodded. Fledglings. It figured. Too young to realize they were poaching on another coven's territory. "And did you find out where they came from?"

The unspoken question, _"Has someone here been siring fledglings and then abandoning them?"_

"They said they were from the Jeager Coven up in Shiganshina," Petra replied. "One of the fledglings even claimed he was Grisha Jeager's son."

Ah yes. That made sense. The sacking of Maria's capital, Shiganshina, had decimated the coven of Grisha Jeager. The surviving members had scattered to the wind, joining up with neighboring covens, or becoming nomads. No doubt these fledglings had found themselves mixed in with the fleeing refugees and had simply followed their food source to wherever it wound up.

It also meant they had just as much right to hunt in the refugee camp as his own coven. Damn.

Irvin crossed his hands behind his back. "I assume you made them an offer to join?"

Petra nodded. "They accepted readily."

"Good, set them up in the east rooms, above the library." He paused. "Did they have any news on what happened to Grisha Jeager?"

Petra shook her head. "Carla Jeager is dead. All three apparently witnessed it. But none of them know what happened to Grisha. He just vanished on everyone. No one has a clue what happened to him."

Irvin nodded. Yet another mystery surrounding the Jeager coven. "Thank you Petra. You're dismissed."

"Milord."

\---

_Attention all citizens of Trost County!_

_The bats which live in the castle church are sacred animals. Harming, or attempting to harm them, is punishable by a minimum of twenty lashes. These bats do not pose any danger to the county, and are in fact responsible for the bug-free summers we enjoy here. They do not spread disease, nor do they pose any threat to children or livestock._

_Noble Decree, Seal by Count Irvin Smith, Endspring 393_

\---

The castle church had been built three centuries ago by Count Irvin, in order to pacify missionaries who came to Trost to spread their religion. It had promptly sat unused for nearly five decades before naturalist Hanji Zoe had been turned, and promptly moved her entire collection of bats in there.

Levi scowled as he pushed open the church door. There was shit everywhere. Black sludge covered every surface and was nearly half a foot deep in some places. He glanced up at the ceiling. The windows had been boarded up leaving the whole place pitched black, but his vampiric sight allowed him to make out the dark shapes clinging to the rafters and darting through the air.

Bats, millions of them. He had tried to clean the church up, nearly a century of non-stop shoveling, scrubbing, and sterilizing. But, those damn flying rats had just shit it out faster than even he could clean. His solution had been to terrorize one of the younger fledglings into keeping the place shoveled out, stay twenty meters away from the church at all times, and pretend the mess in there didn't exist.

However, sometimes circumstances arose which necessitated that he enter the church, and spend the next two days scrubbing himself and all his clothes clean. That reason was currently standing in the middle of the church, cooing over the small bat in her hand, which was drinking out of a small bowl of cows blood.

"Isn't he adorable," Hanji gushed, holding the bat up to Levi. "Blood drinkers, just like us! Fascinating isn't it?"

"So are mosquitoes and blackflies," Levi snapped. "And I feel no remorse in squashing them. Get that fucking rat out of my face four-eyes!"

"They're not rats," Hanji huffed. However she obligingly removed the bat from his face, and gave her wrist a slight shake. The bat chirped in annoyance, spread its wings, and went to join the other blood drinking bats in dark corners of the side alcoves.

Levi watched it fly off with disinterest. "Irvin wanted me to get you. The Archbishop hasn't been saying what he's supposed to be saying. Been warning the congregation about "Night wandering demons.""

"Why does Irvin want me?" Hanji asked, "Surely the Count's strongest solider is enough to scare a priest into submission."

"He's also been saying that your bats are, and I quote, "Messengers of the devil, and should be exterminated.""

Hanji's face went cold. "Does he still need to be in one piece after we are done with him?"

A grim smile. "Irvin didn't say."

\---

_Attention all citizens of Trost County!_

_Sina soldiers have been spotted in the woods along the border with Maria. All citizens are warned to avoid confrontation with any soldiers spotted within the borders of Trost County and instead report instances directly to the Castle._

_While we are not yet at war with Sina, the Count is taking measures in case this should change. The militia is actively recruiting, and will accept any able-bodied man and woman who is willing to bear arms and follow orders._

_All citizens are also reminded that false alarms and fake attacks are not funny. Those found to be knowingly raising a false alarm will be arrested and imprisoned indefinitely. You can laugh all you want then._

_Nobel Decree, Sealed by Count Irvin Smith, Midsummer 516_

\---

Levi gazed at the clearing silently.

_"Fuck Eren Jeager and his fucking friends! Fuck fledglings and their fucking instincts!"_

Dismembered limbs littered the grove, strewn about like discarded bones after a feast. Entrails were stung through the trees like macabre garlands. There was at least five dead Sina soldiers here, maybe six or seven. It was hard to tell just how many in the jumbled mess of blood and gore.

He turned to the human soldiers accompanying him. "Right, lets get this fucking mess cleared up. Bury the bodies in a mass grave, burn all insignia, remove any jewelry or seals that could identify them as being Sina. If Sina finds out, the official story is that they were killed by Marian outlaws, and remember; you don't breathe a fucking word of this to anyone. The Count was clear. If word gets out, your blood is going to be the first to flow! Got it?"

There was a rush of hasty nods from the men, and they all grabbed their shovels and headed off to work. All except one man, who stood there and cleared his throat.

"Well?" Levi hissed. His patience was already thin.

"It's just umm... well... is it true that Squire Jeager turned into a giant when he did this, sir?"

Levi lips drew back over his fangs. His eyes narrowed, and red began to bleed into them. The man took a step back in terror. "First," Levi snarled. "Squire Jeager didn't do a fucking thing. This was Marian outlaws. Got it? Second, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Of course it isn't true. Are we clear?"

"Y-yes!" The man was shaking in his boots.

"Good. Now get your goddamned ass to work!"

The man grabbed his shovel and began digging as if his life depended on it. (It did.)

_"Fuck Grisha Jeager," Levi thought. "And fuck his damned experiments!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Attention all citizens of Trost County!_

_The hunting of wolves within the boundaries of Trost is a privilege reserved exclusively for the Count and his personal retainers. Setting out traps or poison for wolves is strictly forbidden, punishable by ten lashes, as is the keeping of wolf hounds by anyone outside of the Count's service._

_While citizens are permitted to defend themselves and their property if attacked, it is advised that citizens take all reasonable measures to avoid confrontations with wolves. Be also advised that the Count will not tolerate those who use this as an excuse to violate the law._

_Lying to the Count is punishable by thirty lashes, or imprisonment, depending of the severity of the offense._

_If any citizens are having problems with wolves, please contact the castle. The Count and his retainers will be happy to deal with the problem personally._

_Noble Decree, Sealed by Count Irvin Smith, Midspring 275_

\---

Eren crouched, keeping his belly close to the ground as he slunk through the undergrowth. His paws were silent in the cool Endspring grass. He could hear the near silent footsteps of Armin and Mikasa as they trailed through the treetops, along with the footfalls of the other wolves. Of course this was all unnoticed by their prey.

They had originally been stalking a group of drunks, making their way home through the Marian refugee camp. Then, an even better choice had stumbled across them.

The group of refugees laughed loudly now that they were out of earshot of the camp. The ruckus they made was loud enough to drown out what little sound their hunters made. It wasn't loud enough to drown out the panicked screams of the young woman they had slung over their shoulders, even with the cloth they had gagged her with.

Eventually, they approached a secluded clearing. The men dumped the woman on the ground.

"Heh, looks like we're going to have some fun tonight eh boys?" he laughed to his companions.

Eren took that as his cue. He let out a long howl, signalling Armin to start the attack, and advanced out of the bushes towards the men. The other wolves followed his lead.

The men froze and spun around in panic. "Fuck! Wolves!" one of them yelled as the pack closed in on them. Hands quickly went to belt knives, and a few brandished bottles threateningly.

The women took the opportunity to rip out her gag and bolt into the forest. One of the men let out a yell and moved to grab her, but more wolves materialized behind her out of the bushes to completely surround the men. You could see the tension in them as they waved their weapons threateningly, hoping in the back of their mind they could scare or fight off the wolves.

Then one of the men noticed Eren. His face drained of all color, and he shook in fear. Not many wolves had Eren's shade of bright green eyes.

"JEAGER!" he screamed in terror. Then Armin was suddenly behind him, yanking his head back and biting into his throat.

The wolves lunged, all hell broke loose. Eren shifted back into human form, seizing the closest man and sinking his teeth into his neck. Mikasa was a red and black blur as she grabbed another man, snapped his arm with a casual twist, and tore open his jugular. The whole thing was over in minutes. Soon, all that was left to do was for Armin to command the wolves to drag off the bodies and do what they liked with them.

Eren let out a contented sigh and looked over at his friends. Both their cheeks were flushed from the fresh blood. "Good hunt huh?"

\---

_Attention all Citizens of Trost County!_

_Sir Levi, Knight Commander of the Count's Guard, is willing to pay a reward, upwards of twenty gold crowns, to anyone who brings information identifying the little shits who threw eggs at castle gate on Saint's Dream Night. Vandalizing property belonging to the Count and his retainers is a serious offense punishable by fifty lashes or imprisonment, possibly both._

_As for as any dumbshits stupid enough to throw rotten vegetables and fruit at Knight Commander Levi, and any guardsmen under his command, they will tied behind a horse and dragged the entire length of the outer walls. Anyone who survives the ordeal will be imprisoned indefinitely and possibly tortured._

_Knight Commander Levi is willing to pay a reward upwards of fifty gold crowns to anyone who brings information identifying the dumbshits who were responsible for it the first time._

_Noble Decree, Sealed by Knight Commander Levi, Midfall 425_

\---

"So," Irvin let out a sigh. "Jeager can shapeshift into a giant. Do you have any idea how he was able to go after those Sina soldiers without anyone finding out?"

"Yes," Levi snapped. "The little shit can apparently turn into mist too."

The Count frowned. "What? He can't be no more than two decades at the most. Most vampires are well over a century before they can shapeshift. At least three centuries before they can turn into mist."

"Jeager and his little friends aren't even two decades," Levi growled. "Arlert can also command wolves, bats, rats and other animals as if he was at least three centuries. I am also certain I saw Ackerman take a knife to the heart from one of her prey. Wound sealed within seconds."

"You sure it was the heart!?"

"Positive," Levi confirmed. "Didn't even phase her."

"Something most vampires can't do until they are at least four centuries." Irvin folded his hands in front of his face and leaned forward. "We've all heard the stories. Grisha Jeager was one of the greatest scientists and doctors around. It was well known he was trying to find ways to extend a vampire's power. Do you think its possible that he may have been successful?"

Levi gave a snort of frustration. "Considering what those brats can do, it's very likely. But I don't know for sure. Jeager and his friends claim they don't know anything about what his father was doing. Not sure if they are lying or not." He let out a hiss. "Which brings up another issue Irving. There's rumors circulating, serious rumors, that Sina's whole war with Maria may have been done in order to strike at the Jeager coven."

Irvin let out a long breath. "That is disturbing. For a lot of reasons. We all know the Sina covens wield a lot of influence over the Sina High King. But, they are also infamous for constantly being at each others throats. If they are behind the war on Maria, then that would mean that they've at least reached enough of an agreement with each other to allow it to go through. It also raises the question as to just what Grisha Jeager was working on, to spur them to such action. Have they found Grisha's lab?"

"Oh they've found it alright," Levi snorted. "Grisha sealed it tight. Bloodwards, lots of them. The kind he would have needed to kill at least one of his coven to even start. Haven't been able to so much as scratch the paint on the door from what I've heard."

"Any news on the key? I assume Grisha must have it with him, wherever he is."

Levi let out a snort that was half a laugh. "Oh, we know exactly where the key is. Jeager has it on a cord around his neck."

Irvin groaned. "Great. This just keeps getting better and better."

\---

_Attention all subjects of the Kingdom of Sina!_

_All subjects are warned to be on the lookout for a wanted kidnapper._

_The women, who goes simply by the name of Ymir, is wanted for the abduction of Lady Historia Reiss. She is described as a young woman, about 170cm, with tanned skin, freckles, and dark hair which is often pulled back._

_The kidnapper was last seen heading towards the boarder with the Rose Freeholds. This woman is extremely dangerous, and should be approached with caution._

_The House of Reiss is willing to pay a reward upwards of a hundred silver crows, and fifty gold hawks to anyone who can bring the kidnapper to justice, along with an additional hundred gold hawks to anyone who brings Lady Historia back alive._

_Wanted Poster, Sealed by His Holiness the High King of Sina, Midwinter 516_

\---

Historia Reiss, or Christa Lenz, as she had started calling herself, adjusted the cloak around her shoulder and cast a nervous glance at her companion.

"Don't worry sweetie," Ymir soothed. "No one's gonna be able to stop us from crossing into Trost. Even if they recognize us, it's only a minor crossing, nothing I can't take care of. Once we're across it should be smooth sailing to the city."

A bored guard was leaning against a sign post at the bridge. His compatriots were sitting nearby under a small shelter playing a game of cards.

"Why you going to Trost?" he asked as soon as they were close.

"Visiting family," Ymir replied. "Got a sister and mother in Trost."

Ymir made to adjust her own cloak. Revealing as she did so, a brass signet ring on her finger. The guard evidently noticed the ring, as his eyes went wide and he straightened up.

"Right," he coughed. "Nothing wrong with that. You can go on."

Ymir grinned and headed across the bridge, Christa following in her footsteps.

She was just passing the guard at the signpost, when a hand suddenly lashed out, grabbing her by her hair and pressing a knife to her throat. The guards playing cards were suddenly not interested in their game, and were instead drawing their swords.

"They warned us your were coming Ymir." The guard hissed. "Said you'd have a ring just like that. Why don't you put your hands in the air and come with us. Or your pretty little friend is going to have a few new decorations on her pretty face. The Reiss just want her alive, didn't say anything about what shape she needed to be in."

Ymir spun around. On her face was a look so murderous that it made Christa shiver in spite of herself. Then the knife at her throat was suddenly gone. Along with the hand holding it, and most of the guards arm as well. His head followed almost immediately after.

The card players barely had time to react before Ymir's claws were tearing at their faces. The last man barely had time to scream before Ymir's fangs tore his throat out.

Before Christa knew it, Ymir's arms were under her, lifting her up, and then they were across the bridge and into the woods of Trost County.

\---

Annie lowered her spyglass as Ymir disappeared into the trees. "Reiner, Bertholdt, wake up. We need to get back to the coven. We've got the excuse they need."

\---

_Attention all citizens of Trost County!_

_The next person who attempts to instigate a riot will be hanged._

_The Marian refugees are no more responsible for the increasing sightings of Sina troops along our borders than any citizen of Trost. In fact, many of these refugees have bravely volunteered to fight in the militia in defense of Trost. Those caught harassing any member of the militia or regular military will be fined, or subjected to lashings if cannot pay the fine._

_If another riot does break out, the Counts Guard will be dispatched to deal with it, and they will be authorized to use lethal force. Anyone found to be participating in the riot will be arrested, and any ringleaders will be hanged._

_I sincerely hope it will not prove to be necessary._

_Noble Decree, Sealed by Count Irvin Smith, Winterend 516_

\---

Hanji was in the church, feeding a mixture of fresh fruit and berries to the fruit eating bats she housed in one of the small side rooms.

Suddenly a small brown bat darted into the room, flying right into Hanji's face chirping in panic. Hanji immediately put down the fruit bowl, and held out her hand. The bat landed, and Hanji listened carefully to the tiny chirps. Her face went pale.

"What!"

She bolted for the door.

\---

Levi scowled as Hanji burst into the door of Irvin's study. She had forgotten to take off her boots after visiting her bats. A trail of black guano ran down the hallway and was staining the study's rug.

He was about to open his mouth, when Hanji beat him to it. "Milord! We are at war with Sina! An entire battalion of troops has just crossed the river. They are in full uniform and are outfitted for war."

Irvin nodded gravely. "As we feared. Hanji, I want a warning sent to the Doge at once. Send warnings to all three neighboring Counties. Contact the covens at Chlorba and Karanese asking for assistance. Levi, muster the Count's Guard. Then, assemble the Elite Guardsmen and ride out to meet these invaders. If you think you can eliminate them with minimal loses then do it, otherwise harass and delay then long enough for the refugee camp and outlying farms to be evacuated."

"AT ONCE MILORD!"

\---

_Attention all Citizens of Trost County!_

_As of last night, we are now at war with Sina. All citizens living in outlying communities are advised to evacuate to the city. Those who choose to stay do so at their own risk._

_All citizens are expected to contribute to the defense of the county in whichever way they can. Be it by housing evacuees, providing meals and mended clothes to soldiers, or even singing songs to keep spirits up. Everyone is needed, and all who are able are expected to answer the call._

_I need not remind everyone of the atrocities committed in Maria by Sina troops. Especially in Shiganshina. If you are unfamiliar, talk to the nearest Marian refugee, they will fill you in. It will take the combined efforts of everyone to make sure such depravities do not happen here._

_May the gods be with us._

_Noble Decree, Sealed by Count Irvin Smith, Evespring 517_


	3. Chapter 3

_Attention all Citizens of Trost County!_

_Inns, boardings houses, and renting flats are not to take advantage of this war to overcharge evacuees staying in their establishments. The same applies to merchants overcharging on their wares in order to take advantage of peoples' desperation._

_The Count will personally compensate all merchants and innkeepers for looses they suffer on account of their generosity, and will make sure no merchant or innkeeper is ruined due to the unfortunate circumstances brought on by this war._

_Those found guilty of exploiting citizens of the county for their own gain will be fined, or face imprisonment if they cannot pay the fine._

_Noble Decree, Sealed by Count Irvin Smith, Evespring 517_

\---

Trost was at war.

_"It's just our luck,"_ Christa thought.

They had spent a week walking through the Trost countryside, only to arrive at the city to find that Sina had just invaded. Out of the fry pan and into the fire as it were.

Thankfully they had managed to secure a room at one of the inns, before they had all been flooded with evacuees from the surrounding countrysides.

Ymir however had offered the innkeeper a small ruby, flashing the signet ring on her hand as she did so, if he would allow them to stay as long as they wanted. The man had looked equal parts overjoyed and fearful, but had eagerly granted them the best room in the place.

Speaking of Ymir. Christa felt a pair of hands encircle her from behind, and Ymir press her face into the crook of her neck.

"You're hungry already?" Christa reached up and began undoing the neck cloth around her throat. "Hunting been bad?"

"Can't hunt," Ymir breathed, nuzzling the spot on her neck impatiently. "Need to talk to the Count first. Besides," she gave the spot a little lick. "You taste better."

Christa blushed scarlet as she unbuttoned her shirt, peeling back the collar to expose her collarbone. Ymir's fangs sliced through her skin, opening a small vein. She shivered as Ymir's tongue lapped at the spot, drinking the precious lifeblood that welled from the wound.

It didn't hurt. Quiet the opposite in fact. The skin around her neck tingled pleasantly and every brush of Ymir's tongue sent small jolts of pleasure through her body. A fog began to creep over her mind, and all she could think about was Ymir's tongue lapping at her neck.

She had heard that giving blood to vampires was addicting. _"Maybe I am addicted,"_ a small part of her mind thought. The thought didn't bother her as much as it should have.

Then it was over. Ymir gave one last lick to seal the wound closed and withdrew, licking the last remnants of blood from her lips.

Christa shivered. Automatically, she reached up and began re-buttoning her shirt and retying the neck cloth around her neck to hide the small bite mark that lingered. As the fog cleared from her mind she suddenly became aware of that the sounds of the inn had suddenly grown more frantic and concerned.

There was a sudden banging on their room door that surprised Christa so much she nearly strangled herself by pulling her neck cloth too tight.

"Goddamnit, I know you're in there! Open up in the name of Irvin Smith the fucking Count of Trost!"

Ymir went pale and scrambled to the door, swinging it wide open. A short, dark haired man, wearing the uniform of the Count's Guard was standing in the doorway.

"Heh," he sniffed. "Looked like the rumors were true after all. The legendary trickster Ymir awake at last. Come." He gestured for the exit. "The Count wants to speak with you, and take your little pet with you while you're at it. The Count wants to ask her a few questions too."

\---

_Milord_

_We have successfully driven the Sina invasion party from out lands. However, it appears that this was merely a small scouting force, more to probe our defenses than to do any real damage. Hanji's bats tell us that already a larger invasion force is marching out from newly conquered Shiganshina. Accompanying this force is a small unit of mounted knights and several siege engines._

_Hanji believes that if we burn the bridges at Jorgstone and Telmer crossings we may slow the army down a few days while they get the siege engines across the ford. The Count's Guard stands ready to do whatever it is you decide._

_Military missive, sealed by Knight Commander Levi, Evespring 517_

\---

Jean shivered in the cold as he pushed open the door to the watch tower. "Oi, Connie. Its your turn to keep watch."

The smaller boy grumbled, picking himself up from his place at the fire and trudging to the door. Jean plopped down at the vacated seat, accepting a wineskin being passed to him by Sasha. He took a drink and let out a sigh as he felt the alcohol start to warm his system.

Watch nights were cold and boring as fuck. For a castle under attack, not much was happening. The Sina soldiers had surrounded the castle, and while they had made a few attempts to storm the walls, none of them had gotten far. Now all they were doing was playing the waiting game. Waiting for either Trost to run out of supplies, or for reinforcements to come and lift the siege. Of course that could change at any moment, which is why they needed to have at least someone keeping watch, quiet night or not.

"Did you hear," Jean's friend Marco said. "There's a rumor going around that soldiers who demonstrate great skill and bravery in the war might be offered a place in the Count's Guard."

Jean gave a snort. "Yeah right. Like they're ever let a couple of farm boys like us into the Count's Guard."

"But," Marco looked hesitant. "What if it's true? There is a war going on, maybe they're hoping to be able to fill up any openings in the ranks after the war's over. I mean, I think of it. Just the honor of being able to serve the Count..."

"Not to mention an apartment in town and a place in the Count's court," Jean grinned.

Marco frowned. "But..."

"You're not worried about them all being Jeagers?" Sasha suddenly piped up.

"Jeagers?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow. Sasha came from a small hunting village just on the border of Maria. While she tried to hide her Marian accent, the occasional slang did sometimes slip through.

"Yeah, they say that about five hundred years ago a man named Grisha Jeager came to Shiganshina," Sasha explained. "He had made a deal with the devil see. He got the strength of a hundred men and the powers of sorcery, in return he had to drink the blood of humans to survive. They say over the years Grisha passed his curse onto different people, who became like he was, and they all stalk the streets of Shiganshina drinking the blood of those caught alone outside at night. They say the Count and his guard are all the same," she continued. "All of them Jeagers."

Jean let out a laugh. "You're full of shit Sasha." He took another swig as the wineskin passed to him. "You expect me to believe those old wives tales about the Count's Guard being full of blood drinking monsters?"

Marco suddenly looked worried. "What about Armin, Eren, and Mikasa though? I mean they were just refugees in the camp right? Then one days the Count just swoops down and makes them all Squires in the Count's Guard. I mean, why would the Count just do that for a couple of orphans?"

"Meh, they're probably second cousins to the Count or something," Jean retorted. "You know, they got all the high and mighty noble blood in them, and so they get plopped into the Count's Guard without question, while the rest of us have to go get ourselves killed just to be considered. I mean, who would want a shithead like Eren being their personal retainer unless they were nobles or something?"

"You're talking about Eren Jeager, and his friends right?"

It was the first time they had heard Hannes speak all night, and Jean turned to the older man in curiosity. "Yeah? What about it?"

Hannes shook his head. "You're wrong there boy. Those three aren't nobles. Don't have so much of a drop in their veins." The older man grabbed the wineskin and took a deep drink. "In fact. I'd be paying a lot of attention to Ms. Sasha's story there."

"You expect me to believe that a shit like Eren is a blood drinker?" Jean asked, eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"You can believe what you want," Hannes retorted. "But look..." he took another long drink from the wineskin. "If you two really want to join the Count's Guard, you deserve to know. Don't expect me to tell you this story again." Another swig from the skin. "Look, I know those kids back when I was still a guard in Shiganshina. Knew the Jeagers too, Grisha and Carla, and back then I'd be the first one to say that they were the nicest people you could know, and there wasn't any chance they were the blood drinking monsters everyone said they were." He took a long, deep sigh. "Well, that's until about nearly seven years ago. You see, there's this family that lived just outside the walls of Shiganshina, the Ackermans. Nice people. Dad was from Shiganshina, but the mother was from this land far away to the east. Mikasa was their daughter. Anyway, one day this group of gangsters decides that because Mikasa and her mother were so exotic, they were going to kidnap them and sell them as slaves. Well, they end up murdering both her father and mother, kidnapping Mikasa, and running off to this cabin in the woods. Now Eren somehow got wind of them. Don't ask me how, I didn't dare ask. And tracked them down to this cabin."

At this point, Hannes took the deepest breath yet, put aside the wineskin, drew a flask from his bag, and took a long drink from it.

"Well, he ended up killing all three of those men himself. Stabbed two of them to death, and the third... well... he broke both his arms and ripped his throat out like an animal. He was fucking nine at the time. Nine! Those men were at least twice his size, and that kid was able to kill them all. No human could do something like that! I was the first guard on the scene, and when Grisha arrives he just looks at everything calmly. Then he turns to me and says, "Thank you Hannes, you arrived just in time. You saved my son's life," and I swear to all the gods his eyes turned red when he said that. Grisha and Eren end up taking Mikasa home with them, and the next I see her she's walking through the market with Eren. Suddenly she looks at me, at she looks just like she wants to eat me. Anyway, those two used to hang out with the Arlert's boy Armin, and one day a couple of large kids decide they're going to have so fun tormenting the poor boy, till Eren and Mikasa come along and scare them off. Happens again and again for a few weeks. Then those boys disappear one day, and we find them a few days latter in a back alley with their throats ripped out, just like that man back in the cabin. Don't know if those three actually had anything to do with it, but I wouldn't be surprised." 

Hannes drained the last of the flask. "When those Sina fuckers finally break down the gates to Shiganshina, those three somehow wound up on the riverboat leaving the city with me. Stayed with us all the way to Trost. All the way there, we had folks disappearing. Some would wander off or split from the group, but a lot of them just vanished and we never saw them again. We had problems with food too, lots of us would sometimes have to go for a week without eating a crumb, yet those three never stopped looking so healthy and well fed. Now, let me warn you three. When I was in the camp, we'd have the Count's Guard make these nightly visits. They'd be wearing cloaks and hoods, but I recognized a few of them. And all the while we kept having folks disappear. That's why I joined the army you know. Figured the Count's a smart guy, he won't be eating his own soldiers. Now if there's a reason the Count suddenly put those three into his personal guard, it ain't because they're nobles. Think about that."

The door suddenly opened and Connie poked his head in. "Brrr... your turn Hannes!"

Hannes slowly pulled himself to his feet, made his way to the door, and before he exited, turned back to them. "Just remember what I said. Might save your life one day." Then he was out the door.

"What was that about?" Connie asked, confused.

"Nothing," Jean muttered, shaking his head. "Hannes is just trying to scare us. That's all."

\---

_Attention all Citizens of Trost County!_

_The Count is currently hiring skilled carpenters, stone masons, and laborers for work repairing and reinforcing the outer and inner walls and the castle itself. Laborers will be paid up to ten silver swords for every week of work, and craftsmen will be payed according to guild standards. An additional bonus of one gold crown will be payed to every worker upon completion of each section of wall. In addition, every worker will receive a bonus of twenty silver swords and a day of rest for holy days and festivals._

_All workers will be fed and housed out of the Count's purse. If interested, please apply to the Castle._

_Noble Decree, Sealed by Count Irvin Smith, Evespring 516_

\---

"So what's the problem, you said something about rats?"

The Sina commander is charge of the siege of Trost shuffled nervously. When he had sent his report, he had expected one of the senior generals, not these... kids, if that was even the right word. There was three of them. The leader, a robust looking blond boy, stood in the middle. Behind him was a small blonde girl who wore a pair of strange steel gauntlets with a broad ridge across the knuckles and fingers that ended in blades. The other boy was a colossus, at least head and shoulders above everyone, and carried a warhammer on his back that looked too big for a normal man to even lift. He cleared his throat.

"Yes. But, its not a normal rat problem. It's like their targeting us. They eat the strings out of our bows, chew through the ropes holding up our tents, eat all our food, and bite our horses and destroy their tack. We've lost all our catapults and ballista because the rats ate through the ropes holding them together. It's, I don't know how to explain it sir. We've tried cats, dogs, traps, poison, nothing is working. The men think these rats have been sent by the devil to thwart our efforts. That's not even getting into the wolves."

"Wait," the blond boy raised his hand. "Wolves?"

"We've had wolf packs attacking our scouts," the Commander explained. "There's apparently a lot in this valley. They harass the horses, and attack the livestock. It's like the rats sir, like they're targeting us."

The boy pinched the bridge of his nose. "What about the siege towers? Did you at least manage to fill in the moat?"

"Yes but..." the commander looked like he was about to panic. "Sir, I swear to god I am not making this up. I've got twenty men who all saw the same thing, and we were all stone cold sober at the time."

"Explain."

"It's just..." the commander took a deep breath. "We got the moat filled in, and were just getting the towers into place at the wall, when this strange mist started wafting off the walls. Spooked a few of us. Then, just as we were almost in place, this giant appears out of nowhere. At least fifteen meters tall! It just seized the towers and ripped them down like a child's block castle. Then, just as fast as it came it vanished, and the mist goes back over the walls. Sir! You have to believe me! I'm not making any of this up!"

"I believe you," the blond boy assured him. "Tell me, has the ram at least still intact?"

"Yes," the commander confirmed. "But we haven't been able to hang it, let alone get it too the gate. The rats eat the ropes every time we try."

"That's okay. We're here to take care of this problem. Please show Bertholdt where the ram is."

The colossus stepped forward, and the commander quickly showed him to where the giant, iron tipped, tree trunk had been stored.

The blond boy went over to the wagon they had brought with them, and pulled back the tarp covering it. Revealing a suit of steel armor at least an inch thick, along with a gigantic shield nearly as big as the wagon.

\---

They approached the castle slow and carefully. Reiner's massive shield was held above them, sheltering them from the hail of projectiles flying from the battlements of Trost. Annie and Bertholdt held the ram between them, as they inched up the ramp towards the gates. Behind them, the Sina soldiers moved into position, ready to move as soon as the time was right.

Stone clattered off the shield as they finally got under the gate. "Ready Bert?" Reiner asked.

"You better hurry," Annie added, "looks like they're boiling oil up there."

Bertholdt nodded, grabbed the ram. With a great heave, he brought it up over his head and slammed it to the gate with all his might.

The great gates of Trost were ripped off their hinges, portcullis and all.


	4. Chapter 4

_Attention all Citizens of Trost County!_

_All citizens are reminded that the looting of homes and businesses hurts everyone in the County. While things may seem grim now, the war will be over soon, and everyone will be able to go back home._

_No one wants to come back to a looted house._

_All found looting will be assumed as enemy soldiers and treated accordingly._

_Noble Decree, Sealed by Count Irvin Smith, Midspring 517_

\---

One moment, the city's gates had been standing strong and proud, the next the castle's bells were ringing, signaling all soldiers to retreat to the inner walls.

It was chaos, panicked civilians chocked the streets trying desperately to seek their own shelter behind the inner walls, and the Sina soldiers were hot on their tail. 

Jean and Marco knew they were in trouble. When the gates had fallen, they had been one of the first to rush to the breach to try and hold off the invaders.

Through the gates had walked a man dressed head to foot in thick steel armor, and who carried a shield the size of a wagon. Nothing they seemed to do could so much as scratch that armor. Following that man had come a hooded blonde woman who used no weapons, but who struck down everyone in her path with her fists and feet, and a man wielding a warhammer larger than anything anyone should be able to lift. 

Those three had cleared the gatehouse in mere minutes. The man with the warhammer had sent an entire defensive line flying through the air with one blow. Marco had been part of that line, and the blow had shattered his shield and smashed his arm, which now hung limply by his side as Jean supported him through side streets and alleys trying to make their way to the inner walls without being trampled by the stampeding crowds.

There was a flash of color up ahead and three people in the uniform of the Count's Guard appeared out of at side alley. Jean immediately recognized them as Eren Jeager, Armin Arlert, and Mikasa Ackerman.

Before he could say anything, there was the heavy sound of footsteps, and the armored man from the gate appeared at the entrance of the side-street.

Jean watched as Eren's eyes flared with rage. 

"YOU!" he hissed out, and before his two friends could stop him, he charged the armored man. With speed that shouldn't be possible for anyone, he dodged aside the armored man's blade, slamming his own sword into the side of the helmet. "TRAITOR!" 

Sparks flew from the impact, and the armored man staggered back, his helmet noticeably dented. But he still had the sense of swing his massive shield in front of him to block Eren's second blow.

"Eren!" Armin shouted for the other side of the side-street. "We need to get to the inner walls before they close the gates on us! Mikasa! Grab these two and let's get out of here!"

Eren scowled at, but sheathed his blade and took off towards Armin. Jean and Marco suddenly felt Mikasa's arms snake around them and with seemingly no effort on her part, she lifted them both over her shoulders and took off.

Jean see could rats pouring out of the drains and cracks in the walls, and swarming the armored man, who was desperately trying to swat the rats off him.

Then the turned the corner, and he could see nothing more except an empty back-alley and plumes of smoke starting to dominated the sky.

\---

_Attention All Citizens of Trost County_

_The Count is willing to pay a reward, upwards of five gold crowns, for every captured enemy solider. Soldiers must be alive when presented, to collect the reward, or at the very least, must have a heart that is still beating and blood in their veins._

_Noble Decree, Sealed by Count Irvin Smith, Midspring 517_

\---

Armin sat on the ramparts, looking out over the burning outer-city. It was a bad situation, no doubt about it. Ymir had just recently confirmed that it had been vampires from the covens of Sina that had brought down the gates, and now the Count and his inner circle was meeting to decide the next step.

Most likely they would be debating on their chances of retaking the outer gates. Originally, the main plan had been to simply wait out a siege until reinforcements from the other freeholds could arrive to even the odds. 

If the other freeholds did arrive however, and the outer-walls were under control of the enemy, than it would make the task of lifting the siege significantly harder. On the other hand, with the gates already down, would they even be able to hold the outer walls if they did retake them, they would need some way to quickly seal the gate.

His gaze suddenly fell on the gigantic round boulder set in the middle of the courtyard. The Count kept it around as a reminder that there were some things even vampires couldn't do, and indeed there wasn't a vampire alive who would be able to lift that great stone any more than an inch.

You'd have to be a giant to do that.

Armin was already running for the war room before the thought had finished running through his head. 

\---

_Attention All Citizens of Trost County!_

_There is nothing strange about our county's fog. Rumors that the fog is in fact the secret form of some kind of blood drinking monster are not only untrue, but completely ridiculous. Aside from the risks of getting lost, the fog cannot harm anyone._

_Folks are warned not to go charging into the fog screaming out psalms and waving holy icons. While the fog cannot harm you, the risks of getting lost in it are nevertheless always present. Those who persist in this moronic action will be charged with disturbing the peace and sentenced to two days in the stocks._

_Noble Decree, Sealed by Count Irvin Smith, Midwinter 516_

\---

Sasha stood at her post on the inner walls of Trost, her bow at the ready. Connie stood beside her, his own bow ready as well.

All soldiers fit for duty had been summoned to their posts. The Count had a plan to retake the outer wall. Already the Count's Guard had been summoned and were assembled at the gate, the Count himself at their head, all waiting for something.

It was then she heard someone give a shout and point behind them towards the castle. She spun around and nearly gaped. There was a giant standing in the castle courtyard, holding above it a giant boulder. 

It turned towards the gate, stepping over the castle's walls, and advanced towards the inner walls. The Count's Guard however, didn't seem to be paying the giant much heed, instead the Count raised his hands, and signaled the for the gates to be opened. 

At first, nothing happened, everyone was too stunned to do anything. The Count then made a loud show of clearing his throat, which snapped everyone back to attention. The portcullis rose with a creak, and the doors were swung open.

The Count's guard surged through the gates, and charged head first at the Sina Solider's massing on the other side.

The cut through them like a knife through water. It was, kinda terrifying, and only reflex did Sasha remember to raise her bow, and fire at the enemy soldiers. The ground behind the suddenly shook, and the next thing she knew, the giant was stepping over the inner walls, the boulder held high above. 

It trudged through the outer city, the Count's Guard clearing the way with frighting efficiency. Then, it stopped in front of the gate, with a great heave it swung the boulder around and slammed it down in front of the gatehouse, sealing the breach. The giant then seemed to dissolve into mist, and the Count's guard began to disperse, hunting down whatever enemy soldiers remained in the outer districts. Out of the corner of her eye, Sasha thought she saw three figures quickly climb over the walls.

"Well," she said to herself. "Guess having a jeager for a count ain't so bad after all."

\---

_Attention All Citizens of Trost County!_

_The breach in the outer walls has been sealed thanks to the tenacity and bravery of the Count's Guard, citizens of the outer districts can now return to their homes._

_Rumors that the breach in the wall has been sealed by a mysterious giant, are of course ridiculous, and completely untrue._

_The Count is also looking to hire skilled masons to remove the boulder which is now blocking the outer gate._

_Noble Decree, Sealed by Count Irvin Smith, Endspring 517_

\---

The siege lasted for another week, before forces led by Count Dot Pixis arrived to lift the siege. The Sina soldiers had retreated over the river, and while they were no doubt planning a second offensive, the immediate danger was over.

That morning found Jean making his way to the infirmary, on his way to visit Marco.

Marco's injured arm had been bad, broken in at least three places, and the doctors weren't even sure it would heal properly after it was set. Jean had made it his duty to visit Marco whenever he had a break from his duties. 

It was there that the woman from the Count's Guard found them.

"Marco Bodt, Jean Kirstien, the Count has personally selected you two for the honor of joining the Count's Guard."

Marco let out a choked laugh, and gestured to his arm. "I'm sorry, but I don't think the Count will have any use for my services."

"Your injuries do not matter," the women replied dismissively. "They will be healed in time. Report to the castle at sundown tomorrow if you wish to accept this honor."

Then she left without a word.

When the sun set the next day, Jean and Marco made their way to the castle. There they were escorted by one of the Count's Guard to one of the smaller feast halls.

The entirety of the Count's guard was assembled, seated at long tables which had been arranged in a semi-circle along the walls. Jean recognized Eren, Armin, and Mikasa seated at the end of one table, along with Knight Commander Levi and the Count himself seated at the head table.

The new initiates were directed to stand in the center of the semi-circle. Among those assembled Jean recognized Sasha and Connie, along with a few other folks from the regular army. 

The Count cleared his throat and stepped forward. "You have been summoned here today, soldiers of the county, because you have been given the honor of joining my personal guard of elite soldiers. Now, many of you may have heard rumors that myself and my guard are all immortal blood-drinking beings, and I am hear to tell you that such rumors are completely true."

For a moment, Jean didn't register what had been said. When you lived in Trost, you got used to the Count's continual denial of the persistent rumors that he was a blood-drinking monster. So when it finally clicked that it was not yet another denial, his head snapped up in shock. Unconsciously he felt himself glancing towards Mikasa. Had her eyes always been red?

_"If there's a reason the Count made those three part of his guard, it isn't because they're nobles."_

Hannes's words echoed through his head, and a part of him almost wanted to flee.

"Now," Count Irvin continued. "For those who do not wish to undergo the transformation, this is your chance to leave. No explanations will be asked, and no one will stop you. We of course expect you to say nothing of course."

He gestured to the doors. One man immediately bolted, running out of the room as if he expected the Count's Guard to chase him. Several more people hesitantly left. Jean was frozen, almost everything in him was screaming to run, but he glanced over at Marco. Marco was starting straight ahead, the hand of his broken arm clenched in determination.

"Does anyone else wish to leave?" the Count asked. "No? Very well, let the ceremony begin."

The great doors of the hall slammed shut behind them, and Jean had to swallow back a jolt of fear. A member of the Count's Guard walked over to the door, hefting a massive wooden beam as effortlessly as if it were a twig. With a casual heave he slammed it down in front of the door, locking everyone inside.

"Blood is life," the Count recited, motioning for a large silver chalice and a knife to be passed to him. "Blood is power. To take blood is to take life, to take strength and to take power." He raised his wrist over the chalice and sliced open the vein with the knife. Blood poured from the cut in a steady stream. "And, to give blood is to give life, eternal life, and access to an endless font of power flowing in the veins of every human. Now, I invite you, come forward and drink. Drink my blood and accept both my curse and my gift."

The cut on his wrist seemed to heal up on its own, and the Count held the chalice forward.

Sasha was the first to move. Without hesitating, she took the offered chalice and took a deep drink. She suddenly collapsed in a heap, a nearby member of the Count's Guard rushed over and dragged her off to the side. The Count picked up the chalice and motioned for the next person to step forward. 

Marco took the imitative, striding forward to take his own deep drink. Like Sasha he too collapsed and was dragged to the side. The same happened with Connie Spring and Thomas Wagner. The it was Jean's turn, hesitantly he stepped up, took the offered chalice and drunk the blood inside. 

Almost immediately his body started to feel like it was burning, like there was a fire spreading through his veins burning him from the inside. The world around him started to fade, and everything went dark.

\---

Slowly, the world started to come in to focus for Jean. The first thing he immediately became aware of, was that he was hungry for something... he couldn't quiet place what. He lifted himself up, looking around in confusion. The room seemed... brighter somehow. 

Marco was sitting up beside him, staring at his broken arm, or rather, his formerly broken arm. 

"It's healed, he whispered.

The doors of the room suddenly burst open and the Count and his guard marched inside, leading with them a train of captured Sina Soldiers.

"You're awake," the Count said. "Allow me to welcome you all to the ranks of my personal guard, and to your new lives in my coven. But, first, I know you are hungry. So let us welcome you into your fold with a feast."

One of the captured soldiers was pushed to his knees, a knife was drawn, and this throat was slit. Blood poured from the cut into a silver jug held by one of the Count's Guard.

A part of Jean's mind realized he should be horrified, but all he could think about was the smell. The sharp mouthwatering smell of blood. He couldn't remember the last time he had smelled something so good. A set of silver goblets were being filled from the silver jug, and handed out to the new members of the Count's Guard.

Jean accepted his, and without thinking downed the contents.

It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

\---

_Attention All Citizens of Trost County!_

_The Sina Soldiers have been driven from our lands! Rejoice! However, the war is not yet over. Already the Kingdom of Sina is moving to strike at us again. We cannot let that happen. Therefore the Count is placing out a call for any and all who is willing and able to lift a weapon to join him in an attack on the recently acquired Sina province of Shiganshina. All soldiers, regardless of rank, will be granted their own share of any loot, and be feed and equip from the Count's purse._

_We march for Shinganshina before the month is out._

_Noble Decree, Sealed by Count Irvin Smith, Endspring 517_

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's as far as I planned to write this story. I realize I have left a lot unsaid, and the plot has more holes than a machine gunned van. Nevertheless I do hope you have enjoyed this little story. I apologize for taking so long to update.


End file.
